Light emitting diodes (“LEDs”) are increasingly being used in applications where incandescent or fluorescent lights had previously being used. There are inground lights that are currently used for various lighting applications such as landscape and outdoor lighting. Typical previously existing inground lights, even those employing LEDs, are not optimized for use of LEDs and concomitant thermal management issue. For, example, these devices can suffer from thermal issues such as poor heat management and heat retention due to, e.g., poor conduction and/or convection. Among other things, such thermal management issues can lead to shortened light service life.
The issues of aiming inground light assemblies are typically addressed by opening the sealed light structure and then adjusting the base/lighting assembly manually with the unit open, e.g., to the elements and while being susceptible to dirt, water intrusion, etc.
What is desirable, therefore, are devices and techniques that address such limitations described for the prior art.